


Забвение, пожалуйста

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depressed Sam Winchester, Depression, Hallucifer, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Season/Series 05, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Sam
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Дин оставил его, и что ж… Сэму не остаётся ничего, кроме как с надеждой ждать забвения.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	1. Сэм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come On, Oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225181) by [gothpandaotaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku). 



> Работа очень тяжёлая, депрессивная, с графическим описанием самоубийства. Пожалуйста, если подобные темы вас травмируют, не читайте! Берегите себя и своё психическое здоровье.  
> Если вам плохо, одиноко, если у вас периодически возникают мысли о самоубийстве или селфхарме, пожалуйста, обратитесь за помощью к близким или в службу доверия. Вы не одиноки в борьбе с проблемами, ваша жизнь — бесценна, помните об этом.

_В этом прощании  
Нет крови, нет оправдания,  
Потому что я выманил сожаление  
Из правды тысячи неправд.  
Так что просто дай прийти сожалению и забудь всё то,  
Что я сделал._

_Я буду смотреть в лицо самому себе, чтобы уничтожить то, чем я стал,  
Чтобы стереть себя из памяти  
И выкинуть из головы то, что я сделал._

_Отдохни от того, что ты воображала обо мне,  
Пока я очищаю эту критику  
Руками неуверенности.  
Так что просто дай прийти сожалению и забудь всё то,  
Что я сделал._

_Я буду смотреть в лицо самому себе, чтобы уничтожить то, чем я стал,  
Чтобы стереть себя из памяти  
И выкинуть из головы то, что я сделал._

_«What I’ve Done» Linkin Park_

Стояла тишина. Единственными звуками в дерьмовом номере мотеля размером с чулан были гудение и хрипение древнего обогревателя в углу.

Сэм её ненавидел.

Вот уже несколько дней тишина была единственной спутницей Сэма. Дин проводил каждую свободную минуту либо в баре, либо в бесплодных поисках зацепки о местонахождении Бога; обычно он просто старался держаться от Сэма как можно дальше.

Сэм не мог винить его за это. Он тоже _хотел_ сбежать от самого себя. Он даже не хотел смотреть на себя в зеркало.

Пять часов назад Дин отправился в ближайший бар, не удостоив Сэма ни взглядом, ни словом. Он захлопнул за собой дверь, и дешёвый косяк задребезжал на петлях от силы удара; Сэм свернулся калачиком на дальней от двери кровати. Не зная, что ещё ему делать. Он лежал так неопределённо долгое время. Небо потемнело, потом стало совсем чёрным, и он подумал, что Дин не вернётся на ночь. «А может, и никогда», — прошептал тихий голосок в глубине сознания.

Каждый неправильный выбор, который он сделал и который привёл их туда, где они сейчас; освободившийся Люцифер; обречённый на погибель весь грёбаный мир и Дин, ненавидящий само его существо, затопили разум. Если бы только он послушался брата. Если бы только убил Руби, когда у него был шанс. _Если бы только он никогда не родился_.

Обогреватель издал последний жалобный хрип, прежде чем выдохнуть последний порыв тёплого воздуха и умереть. Почти сразу же температура в комнате начала падать. Сэм не мог заставить себя волноваться. Он свернулся ещё сильнее, чтобы согреться, но у него не осталось сил даже забраться под одеяло. Может быть, он сделает миру одолжение и замёрзнет до смерти.

***

Через неделю Сэм снова остался один. Целая неделя молчания была такой напряжённой, что Сэму показалось, будто он задыхается. Целую неделю Дин отказывался смотреть на него, а когда смотрел, то в его глазах было плохо скрытое отвращение. Целую неделю Сэм медленно тонул в этих взглядах и молчании, слишком уставший, чтобы хоть пытаться сопротивляться.

На всё это ушла целая неделя, и Дин его оставил.

Сэм был в другом безымянном дерьмовом номере мотеля в безымянном городе в безымянном штате в череде безымянных дерьмовых номеров мотелей в безымянных городах в безымянных штатах. Вся его _жизнь_ была дерьмовой комнатой мотеля.

Но на этот раз он был _одинок_. Впервые в жизни он был по-настоящему одинок. Дин не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего. Когда Дин, наконец, усадил его и велел «выбрать полушарие», какая-то часть Сэма хотела брыкаться, кричать и умолять. Умолять о прощении, которого — он это знал — не заслуживал, но в котором всё равно _нуждался_. Он бы встал на колени, если бы пришлось. Но он видел решимость в глазах Дина, видел бесповоротность его решения и не мог заставить себя произнести вслух, как ему на самом деле жаль.

Дин был тем единственным в его жизни, что приносило хоть какое-то утешение, единственным светлым пятном и источником счастья в его дерьмовой жизни в мотеле. Он не _заслуживал_ никакого утешения, не говоря уже о счастье, не после того, что натворил.

Поэтому Сэм сделал то, о чём просил Дин, и ушёл; то, что от него осталось, умирало с каждым шагом прочь от брата.

Проехав двенадцать часов подряд на угнанной развалюхе, Сэм остановился в первом же мотеле, в котором были свободные номера, даже толком не рассмотрев комнату. Он рухнул на кровать, не потрудившись вытащить сумки из багажника, и снова свернулся калачиком. Только тогда он позволил себе заплакать — впервые с тех пор, как _это_ случилось.

В ту ночь ему впервые приснился Люцифер.

***

В какой-то извращённой степени всё это имело смысл. Кровь демона, то, как его «выбрал» Желтоглазый, то, как он никогда не вписывался… всё это потому, что он был сосудом Люцифера. Он никогда не был предназначен для света, или быть нормальным, или _хорошим_. Он был предназначен стать домом самому Дьяволу. Боже, Дин _правильно_ тогда сделал, что сбежал.

Каждую ночь во сне он приходил к Сэму в обличии Джона, Мэри или Джесс. Или, хуже всего, Дина. Когда он был «Дином», сны начинались точно так же, как и все другие сны, в которых появлялся брат. «Дин» улыбался ему той самой понимающей улыбкой, от которой у Сэма замирало сердце и которую одновременно хотелось стереть с лица. Он обнимал Сэма, позволял Сэму прильнуть ближе, так чтобы его голова легла на плечо Дина и их тела прижимались друг к другу. Они целовались, и Сэм парил. А потом он пытался соблазнить Сэма сказать «одно маленькое словечко».

Да.

И Сэм… Сэм _почти_ соглашался. Ещё одно прикосновение, ещё один поцелуй, и он не знал, что случится дальше. Он _знал_ , что это было не по-настоящему, но боже, он чувствовал _вкус_ губ Дина…

Вот почему он должен был это сделать. Ещё один сон, и он может рассыпаться. И если он рассыплется, миру придёт конец. Поэтому лучший вариант — просто вывести себя из уравнения. Люцифер сказал, что он просто вернёт Сэма обратно. Ну, он обязан был проверить эту теорию.

Сэм нервно перекатил дуло пистолета между пальцами. Телефон лежал рядом на краю кровати; он потянулся к нему, но нерешительно одёрнул руку, прежде чем смог бы его схватить. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось в последний раз услышать голос Дина. Может быть, он извинился бы и попросил прощения у Дина, но на самом деле просто хотел услышать его голос снова. Но он знал, что Дин этого не хочет. Дин больше не мог даже находиться с ним в одной комнате. Дин больше не хотел его видеть.

_Ты одна из тех мерзких тварей, на которых мы охотимся._

_Выбери полушарие_.

Укрепившись в решении, Сэм приставил пистолет к голове. В конце концов, это был Дьявол. Дьявол лгал. Может быть, он всё-таки не вернёт Сэма.

Глубокий вдох.

Сэм нажал на спусковой крючок.

 _Блаженное ничто_.

***

Сэм сходил с ума. Попытка функционировать на двухчасовом сне довольно быстро до этого доводит, теперь он знал. Но он не знал, что делать. С тех пор как он впервые попытался избежать участи сосуда Люцифера, Люцифер умножил попытки заставить Сэма сказать «да». Каждую ночь, каждый день, каждый сон он шептал Сэму на ухо. Иногда Сэм мог поклясться, что слышал голос Люцифера средь бела дня, хотя это могло быть просто недосыпание.

В такие дни он мог найти сон лишь на дне пузырька с таблетками или у дула пистолета. Он сомневался, что смерть можно технически назвать _сном_ , но это был единственный доступный ему покой. После всех своих многочисленных «экспериментов» он обнаружил, что обычно уходило два-три часа, чтобы вернуться. Дольше, если он использовал более _грязные_ методы.

Сегодня была особенно плохая ночь. Разумеется, каждая ночь была плохой, но сегодня особенно. Недели без сна брали своё, и большую часть времени Сэму не хватало сил встать с кровати мотеля. Его кредитка лежала на стойке регистрации, так что всё было в порядке. А если он умрёт с голоду, то немного «выспится», беспроигрышный вариант.

Телефон зазвонил впервые за несколько недель. Внезапная пронзительная трель заставила его вздрогнуть от неожиданности, но он вскочил с кровати и с трудом осознал, что это была самая живая эмоция, которую он испытал за последние недели. _А что, если это был именно он, Дин? Пусть это будет Дин. Это может быть Дин_. Единственная причина, по которой он прикладывал усилия, чтобы держать телефон заряженным, заключалась в том, что он не мог пропустить звонок от Дина.

Это была компания сотовой связи, которая сообщила, что он не оплатил счёт.

Маленький дрожащий смешок сорвался с губ Сэма. Ещё один, а потом ещё. Даже ему это казалось истеричным, но он просто не мог остановиться. _Конечно_ это был не Дин! С чего бы? Теперь Дин его _ненавидел_. Как он мог быть таким глупым? Как он мог подумать, что Дин когда-нибудь снова захочет его? _Бедный, глупый Сэмми. Такой. Глупый. Глупый, глупый, глупый_.

Дрожа всем телом, Сэм поднял сумку и начал в ней копаться, выбрасывая всё на пол, пока не достиг дна. Истерический затяжной смех перешёл в рыдания, Сэм трясущимися руками вытащил старую футболку Дина с логотипом AC/DC. Он прижал её к себе, утыкаясь лицом в знакомый запах брата, который почти исчез. Перед отъездом в Стэнфорд он стащил её из рюкзака Дина. Может быть, это было только воображение, но для него она всё ещё пахла потом, виски и олд-спайсом. _Дином_.

Сэм снова забрался на кровать, сжимая в руке футболку. Схватив пистолет с края кровати, он устроился удобнее, насколько это вообще возможно на кровати в мотеле. Окружённый запахом Дина, он, наконец, позволил себе расслабиться, выпустив всё напряжение одним глубоким вздохом. Всё это скоро закончится, по крайней мере на некоторое время.

Обычно он останавливался на пузырьке снотворного, чтобы «уснуть», но сегодня вечером он просто не мог ждать, когда они подействуют. Ему нужно было покончить с этим, _сейчас_. Ещё одна секунда в этом дерьмовом номере в этой дерьмовой реальности казалась самой страшной пыткой, которую он мог себе представить.

Он натянул на голову колючую подушку (чтобы заглушить звук, Сэм _учился_ на своих ошибках, ясно?), направил пистолет в голову… и нажал на спусковой крючок.

Дин нашёл его таким четыре часа спустя.


	2. Дин

_Она поможет пройти тебе через эти тёмные дни.  
Кажется, они становятся всё мрачнее, чем дальше я иду.  
Наша любовь проведёт нас через эти тёмные, тёмные дни, сестра,  
Освещая путь домой.  
Сестра, спрячь нашу любовь._

_Она может перевернуть весь мир с ног на голову,  
Сотрясти небо так, что оно упадёт на землю.  
Но мы не должны поддаваться страху, которым нас питают,  
Друзья, пока мы прячем нашу любовь,  
Даст Бог, они так и не узнают._

_«Dark Days» Punch Brothers_

Небольшое путешествие Дина в будущее оставило неприятный привкус во рту. Это был ещё один пример того, как пернатые придурки пытались им манипулировать, чтобы заставить играть в их игру, но кое-что они всё-таки сделали правильно: ему нужно было добраться до Сэма.

Тогда это казалось правильным поступком, но теперь Дин понял, что ошибался. Они не сильнее порознь, они сильнее _вместе_. Может быть, и ненамного, и, может быть, это ни черта не изменит в этой войне Рая и Ада, но он не хотел сражаться, если Сэма нет рядом. _Всё_ казалось неправильным, если рядом не было Сэмми.

Он решил, что позвонит Сэму, Сэм извинится ещё раз, а Дин сделает всё возможное, чтобы простить его, и они снова пойдут своей дорогой, пытаясь выяснить, как заморозить Дьявола. Раз плюнуть.

Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что Сэм не отвечал на чёртов телефон. Дин звонил, и звонил, и звонил снова, но всё время попадал на голосовую почту. Он потерял счёт тому, сколько гневных голосовых сообщений оставил. В конце концов он устал ждать и отследил телефон Сэма до маленького городка в Вирджинии, всего в паре часов езды. Сэм не хотел с ним говорить, прекрасно. Он устроит Сэму небольшой сюрприз, и они поболтают о том, что нужно _отвечать на чёртов телефон_ и перестать быть неблагодарным маленьким говнюком.

Дин сел за руль в рекордно короткие сроки. Гнев внутри пылал жарко и сильно, возрастая с каждой милей, которую он проезжал. Он тут демонстрировал великодушие, _прощая_ Сэма за начало ёбаного _апокалипсиса_ , а Сэм даже не мог ответить на звонки? На хуй всё это. Он определённо поделится с Сэмом мыслями на этот счёт. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула крошечная искорка страха, но он быстро её отогнал.

Мотель был настолько дерьмовым местом, что, когда Дин зашёл в офис, за стойкой никого не было. Буквально никого. Пожав плечами, Дин скользнул за стол и меньше чем за минуту нашёл вымышленное имя Сэма и номер его комнаты.

Он постучал в дверь Сэма и снова разозлился, когда тот тут же не ответил.

— Сэм, это я, открой эту блядскую дверь. — Тишина. Он постучал в дверь ещё несколько раз, не обращая внимания, что, вероятно, устраивает сцену, хотя вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы это увидеть. — СЭМ, ОТКРОЙ ЭТУ ЧЁРТОВУ ДВЕРЬ!

Сопротивляясь желанию заявить о себе, выломав дверь, Дин вскрыл жалкий замок в два счёта. Он не остановил бы даже ребёнка.

— Эй, Сэм, — позвал Дин, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь.

Это прозвучало бы невероятно, но сначала он и не заподозрил, что что-то не так. Кровать была сдвинута в самый тёмный угол комнаты, как можно дальше от двери, почти за углом, потому у него сразу же возникло впечатление, что он в комнате один.

Затем он завернул за маленький угол.

Увидел кровать.

И его мир развалился на части.

Не разлетелся на миллионы осколков, чтобы никогда больше не стать целым, а взорвался, не оставив ничего, кроме кровати перед ним в дерьмовом номере мотеля в Вирджинии… с лежащим на ней младшим братом с окровавленной подушкой, закрывающей его лицо, и пистолетом в руке.

Мозгу Дина потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать то, что видели глаза. Казалось, что мозг не _хотел_ этого понимать. Потому что это не могло быть правдой. Его разум, должно быть, играл с ним или вроде того, показывая худшие кошмары; возможно, он попал в какую-то сверхъестественную ловушку… это _не могло_ быть правдой, потому что это означало бы, что Сэм… _Сэм_ …

— Сэм? — выдохнул Дин, едва справляясь с паникой, что грозила вот-вот им овладеть. — Ну же, Сэм, хватит притворяться. Просыпайся.

Ответом ему было только навязчивая тишина.

— Проснись! — рявкнул Дин, подошёл к кровати и отбросил подушку Сэма, сглотнув желчь при виде своей старой футболки, скомканной в руке Сэма, с брызгами крови по всей передней части. — Проснись, проснись, блядь, ты не сделаешь этого со мной, не ты, Сэмми, не ты, проснись, проснись, блядь, проснись. — Он толкнул те… — _Сэм, это всё ещё Сэм_ , — и Сэм был холодным и окоченевшим, совсем как тогда…

Удар реальности, вид холодной бледной кожи Сэма, крови в его волосах и _грёбаной дыры в голове_ болезненно сжали грудь Дина. Он дышал быстро и резко, он не мог дышать, ему не хватало воздуха. Он поднял глаза на Сэма и увидел, как гениальные прекрасные мозги Сэма ( _Сэм был таким умным, всегда умнее Дина_ ) разлетелись по стене, и посмотрел вниз, и его руки… его руки были покрыты кровью его младшего брата.

Всё, что он съел за прошлую неделю, поднялось из желудка, когда Дин перегнулся через край кровати и блеванул.

Когда он закончил, то уже не мог нормально дышать. Совсем не мог дышать. Его лёгкие отторгали весь кислород, который пытались вдохнуть. Он свернулся калачиком рядом с Сэмми и хотел, чтобы смерть забрала и его тоже.


	3. Изменения

Сэм плыл в пустоте. Мирная, блаженная пустота окутывала его самым удобным одеялом, какое только можно представить. Было темно и тепло, и он хотел никогда не покидать это место. Течение времени не имело никакого значения, и он почему-то знал, что за пределами этого небытия для него ничего не осталось. Только пустота.

Пока его, брыкающегося и кричащего, против воли не вырвали из этой пустоты и не вытолкнули обратно в реальный мир.

Когда он вернулся в тело, на мгновение ему показалось, что он всё ещё под водой. Он был парализован и не мог даже открыть глаза. Постепенно, когда к нему вернулись чувства, он понял, что был не один. Голос, далёкий, мрачный и приглушённый, казалось, что-то шептал. Давление на левый бок, словно вес… кто-то определённо лежал рядом.

Поначалу Сэм ничего не понимал, но постепенно до него стали долетать какие-то отрывки слов:

— …э-эм… …ми, мой ма… …ыш, нет, нет, нет… мой… …нись, пожа… мой…

Словно поражённое молнией, сердце Сэма ёкнуло, практически выскочив из груди. Его глаза распахнулись, и он с трудом вдохнул столь необходимый воздух. Рядом раздавались тихие всхлипывания, и когда тело наконец начало слушаться, он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто это. Они звучали почти по-звериному, словно гортанный вой. Он не знал, как и почему, но этот звук разбил какую-то давно потерянную часть сердца Сэма, которую он раньше считал мёртвой и похороненной.

 _Дин_.

Рядом с ним был Дин. Прижавшись к нему, он обнимал Сэма за талию и зарылся лицом в его шею, тихо всхлипывая. Дрожь сотрясала тело Дина так сильно, что Сэм почувствовал, как дрожит сам. Время от времени из горла Дина вырывался скулёж.

Сэм был уверен, что всё ещё мёртв. Или спит, или _что-нибудь ещё_. Это было единственное логическое объяснение внезапного появления Дина. _Дин больше не хочет тебя_ , напомнил себе Сэм.

— Сэмми, проснись, ты должен проснуться, я должен сказать тебе, как мне жаль. Ты не можешь оставить меня, не можешь оставить меня, не можешь, — прохрипел Дин грубым и скрипучим голосом, как будто он его сорвал. Он был настолько не в себе, что даже не заметил, как Сэм проснулся и уставился на него. А потом он издал ещё один стон, который _ранил_ что-то глубоко в душе Сэма, и Сэм понял, что больше не может молчать. Он до сих пор не был уверен, реально это или нет, но по какой-то причине Дину было больно, и Сэм не мог просто оставаться в стороне, пока его брат страдает.

— Ди-Дин? — осмелился спросить Сэм, слегка приподнимаясь.

Ответ последовал незамедлительно. Дин распахнул веки и уставился на него широко раскрытыми, налитыми кровью глазами, пока несколько слезинок продолжали течь по его бледному лицу. Он судорожно втянул воздух, и боже, он молчал, почему он молчал? Он _разочарован_ возвращением Сэма? Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, он снова подвёл Дина, как он мог быть таким глупым?

— Прости, — прошептал Сэм. — Прости, я попробую ещё раз, хорошо? Может быть, если я буду продолжать пытаться, он _устанет_ возвращать меня. Я продолжу пытаться, прости, только, пожалуйста, не надо меня ненавидеть, прости. — Слова вылетали из Сэма с придыханием, он не мог остановить себя и практически умолял. Но было _нужно_ , чтобы Дин понял, насколько искренне ему жаль. Может быть, если Дин всё поймёт, он больше не уйдёт.

Дин тяжело сглотнул, всё ещё глядя на Сэма широко раскрытыми, красными глазами.

— Ты… ты _извиняешься_?

— Мне так жаль…

— …за то, что вернулся?

— Я буду стараться, обещаю…

— Нет! — рявкнул Дин. — Нет, господи, Сэмми, _нет_. — Затем он притянул Сэма к себе и снова прижался к нему; Сэму было трудно дышать от того, как крепко обнимал его Дин. — Мне так жаль. Боже, мне так жаль. Ты мне нужен, малыш. Не оставляй меня. Не… _Не оставляй меня_.

Он снова начал всхлипывать, и Сэм не знал, что делать. Поверить, что жалкая фантазия о том, что Дин снова его любит, и правда сбылась, или что должен принять это как временную отсрочку. Как бы то ни было, он так же крепко прижался в ответ и позволил себе распасться на части.

***

Всё стало… другим. _Они_ стали другими.

На время они остановились у Бобби.

После того как Сэм заснул в объятиях Дина (и чуть не довёл Дина до сердечного приступа, когда тот почувствовал, как тело Сэма обмякло), он позвонил Бобби и рассказал отредактированную версию событий.

Дин просто сказал Бобби: «Сэм… не в порядке», — но был почти уверен, что Бобби как-то всё понял. Старик был экстрасенсом или вроде того.

Бобби на том конце провода молчал. После нескольких долгих мгновений тишины он наконец тихо сказал:

— Привози его сюда. С ним всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь. И с тобой тоже, сынок. Всё будет хорошо. — В миллионный раз за этот день Дин разрыдался, и это заставило его думать, что в любую минуту у него вырастет вагина.

Они больше не расставались. _Вообще_. Дин не выпускал Сэма из поля зрения. Дин шёл за выпивкой, Сэм тащился следом. Сэму надо было в туалет, значит, и Дину вдруг тоже. Сэм буквально и фигурально стал тенью Дина. Теперь они даже спали в одной постели, и неважно, что в двух футах стояла ещё одна вполне приличная кровать. Это просто казалось неправильным — Сэм на расстоянии, любом. Он _нуждался_ в том, чтобы Сэм всё время был рядом, чтобы он мог к нему прикасаться, чувствовать его, слышать его дыхание, слушать ровный ритм его сердца.

Сэм в эти дни почти не вставал с кровати. Большую часть времени он лежал в постели, прижимаясь к Дину, и спрашивал тихим голосом, который ломал что-то внутри Дина:

— Что со мной _не так_ , Дин?

И Дин отвечал:

— Ничего, Сэмми. Тебе просто нужно время. Если хочешь весь день лежать в постели, это нормально. Я прямо здесь, с тобой.

В первый раз, когда у Сэма возникли проблемы со сном, Дин не придал этому особого значения. Он притянул Сэма ближе и успокаивал после кошмара, а сам вскоре снова погрузился в сон. На следующее утро он проснулся с трупом и пустой бутылкой снотворного на кровати.

Крики Дина, вероятно, разбудили всю округу. Конечно же, он до смерти напугал Бобби, который в панике подкатил на инвалидной коляске. Только взглянул на Сэма — и тоже чуть не потерял сознание.

Это было ничто по сравнению с ночью спустя два дня, когда Сэм заперся в ванной, притворившись, что хочет принять душ, и вонзил лезвие в запястья.

На следующую ночь ему каким-то образом удалось стащить пистолет Дина.

После этого они запретили любое оружие в доме.

Сэм между всхлипами пытался объяснить, что ему это _нужно_ , что это единственный способ хоть немного поспать. Но Дин не мог проснуться рядом с трупом или весь покрыться кровью младшего брата _снова_ , иначе наверняка бы сошёл с ума сам. Он и так почти каждую ночь просыпался с криком; окровавленный труп Сэма всплывал перед ним каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, и ему просто нужно было видеть, сон это или реальность сегодняшнего утра.

Поэтому каждую ночь Дин ложился рядом с Сэмом и тихо пел, пока один из них не засыпал. Кошмаров стало меньше, по крайней мере немного. Сэму нравилось спать в окровавленной футболке, которую он отказался оставить в номере мотеля; в старой футболке AC/DC Дина. Она стала словно маленьким одеялом безопасности Сэма, и Дин не мог его заставить избавиться от неё, и неважно, как сильно у него скручивало живот каждый раз, когда он её видел.

Втайне Дин лежал без сна так долго, как только мог, только чтобы смотреть, как спит Сэм, и успокоить его, если начнётся кошмар. Он никогда не говорил об этом Сэму. И хранил в секрете, что иногда… иногда, когда он смотрел на брата, то всё ещё видел пулевое ранение в черепе Сэма и кровь повсюду, везде.

Сэму не нужно было знать, насколько бесповоротно он был сломлен.

***

Снег ложился на землю, покрывая всё на своём пути. Деревья, машины, трава, мёртвые листья, _люди_ — всё было погребено под белым покрывалом. Сэму нравился снег. Он был таким… чистым.

— Эй, Сэм, на что смотришь? — спросил Дин, входя в комнату в одном только полотенце, прямо из душа. Он, разумеется, оставил дверь открытой; он снял все замки в доме, и Сэму больше не разрешалось закрывать дверь полностью. Дин следовал тем же правилам в «клятве солидарности».

— Снег. Красиво, — пробормотал Сэм.

— Погоди, это что… книга?

— Хм? — Сэм опустил взгляд на колени. — А, да, я просматривал её ещё до того, как пошёл снег.

— Ты почувствовал себя в состоянии заняться исследованиями? Это здорово! — Он говорил с такой надеждой, что Сэм прикусил губу и кивнул, боясь его разочаровать.

— Да, я имею в виду, мы должны… — Сэм сглотнул ком в горле, — должны вернуть _его_ … назад, да?

Он видел, как в глазах Дина растёт надежда, и она пугала. Что, если Дин начнёт чего-то от него _ожидать_? Он только подведёт Дина, _снова_.

Они приготовились лечь спать и вместе забрались под одеяло. Сэм лелеял этот момент, когда они впервые переплетались конечностями на ночь, потому что _знал_ , что они были сочтены, знал, что они не смогут длиться вечно. Он найдёт способ заставить Дина снова уйти.

Он не знал, что изменилось этой ночью, но Дин наклонился и вместо того, чтобы просто позволить их дыханию смешаться, прижался губами в нежном поцелуе.

Сэм отчаянно целовал в ответ, стараясь не думать о том, что теперь он неизбежно потеряет _это тоже?_ Вместо этого он цеплялся за губы Дина, как за спасательный круг.

_Место, которое я когда-то знал вдоль и поперёк,  
Изменилось, и оно изменится снова.  
Ведь нормальность - это просто укрытие._

_Забвение, пожалуйста, я не хочу тебя сейчас потерять.  
Ещё не поздно, ты пока ещё не очень далеко.  
Это похоже на судьбу, и я не могу позволить себе вернуться._

_Но ими снова руководит осуждение,  
И остаётся лишь ложная безопасность,  
Ведь нормальность - это просто укрытие._

_Забвение, пожалуйста, я не хочу тебя сейчас потерять.  
Ещё не поздно, ты пока ещё не очень далеко.  
Это похоже на судьбу, и я не могу позволить себе вернуться.  
Это похоже на судьбу, и я не могу позволить себе вернуться.  
Оно моё по праву, так дай мне больше и позволь утонуть._

_«Come On, Oblivion» Finger Eleven_


End file.
